A Lesson in the Skeletal System
by CaRiNeSs
Summary: Bones gives Booth a little lesson in which bone is which!  Short one shot that popped into my head!


Here is a little one shot that popped into my head. I know I should be working on my other two fics, Here Comes the Bride Again and Strangers but I haven't so I am sooo sorry. I will post on both of them as soon as I can.

I hope you like this. Just something that popped into my head. I know I probably got some of the bones wrong but I went off of a picture I found online. So I appologize if they are wrong!

Hope you like it!!!

A Lesson in the Skeletal System

* * *

"Well my report shows that she broke her sacrum, iliac fossa, ischium, both of her femurs, her tibias and fibulas. The only way all those bones could have been broken is if she fell from a distance of about 100 feet or she was compressed by something."

"I do not know what you just said Bones. Can you say that again in English."

"I simply said she had a lot of broken bones."

"Yeah but you do that all the time. You start talking about bones and I don't know one bone from the next. Except I did understand tibia and fibula."

"You would think that after us working together for nearly three years you would understand what a sacrum is."

"Well I don't and I would appreciate it if you would put it in English for me."

"I have an idea that might help."

"What's that?" Booth questioned as he looked over at Bones who was removing her shirt "What are you doing?" His eyes grew large as he reached out to stop her from removing her top.

"I am going to go over the parts of the skeleton. Since we aren't at the lab I will just have to show you using my body. I have a shirt on underneath." She said as she removed her blouse to reveal a lacy camisole.

Booth swallowed deeply at the sight of his partner.

"I will be right back." She told Booth as she turned to walk into her bedroom. He didn't even hear her.

Within minutes she was back out and Booth was still staring at the spot on the wall that he had been when she left. "Booth?" She waived her hand in front of his face.

"Planet to Booth?" She said as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

This brought Booth out of his reverie. "I uh? What Bones?" He said looking down at her. She had now removed her jeans and was wearing a tight fitting pair of extremely short shorts.

She laughed as his mouth fell open. "If you are going to learn the skeletal system you need to be able to see where things are."

"See things. Uh huh…seeing things are good." Smooth Seeley.

Bones just shrugged "Okay so let's start with the feet." She pulled him down on the floor next to her. "These are toe phalanges she said gesturing to her toes. Then there is the calcaneus and the cuboid bone. Are you listening Booth?"

He nodded and repeated "Cuboid bone. Got it Bones."

"Okay, now give me your hand."

"Huh?"

"To tell the difference in the bones you need to be able to feel which is which."

"Oh right." He gave her his hand.

"Now this is the fibula, see how it is smaller than the tibia? This one is the tibia." She moved her hand over to the other side of her leg for him to feel the difference in the bones.

Booth just nodded as he felt her leg. He couldn't tell which bone he was feeling on her but she sure felt a specific one of his own grow larger as he felt her milky white skin.

"Now this is the kneecap and the femur." She said as she slid his hand up her leg. For a moment they froze as her eyes caught his and his hand tightened around her thigh.

Booth immediately jumped back and they both exhaled a breath they didn't realize they were holding.

"Sorry Bones."

"Oh it's okay. I am just helping you learn. Do you think it is helping?" She questioned.

"More than you know." Booth said as he looked once again at her creamy white skin.

"Good." She said as she scooted over towards him and took his hand again.

"Now this, this is the ischium and of course the hip joint." Her breathe hitched as she looked into his eyes.

His eyes were filled with more passion than she had ever known. She wanted to give into it and run at the same time. Before she knew what was happening Booth pressed his lips to hers.

She was immediately engulfed in the love she had seen in his eyes and they were lost to each other.

They kissed for what seemed like hours until Bones finally leaned back and looked into his eyes.

"So.." She stated unsure of what to say.

"So…" he replied, also at a lost for words.

"You want to continue the lesson in the bedroom?" She asked with a sexy smirk on her face.

"I would love to; who knew learning could be so much fun." Booth stood up and pulled her to her feet.

He then picked her up and smashed his lips to hurts as he carried her off towards the bedroom.

Hands on learning is always the best!

* * *

Please Review! 


End file.
